un petit coin de paradis
by ylg
Summary: La vie avec un singe, synonyme de sérénité ? 'faut pas rêver ! ...Enfin... Si, peut-être, ça peut être bien de rêver un peu de temps en temps. Edit: ajout d'un second volet : la vision de Goku quant au temps devant lui. ::Sanzo, Goku, gen::
1. Sanzo, du paradis

**Titre :** Un petit coin de paradis  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages**/Couple** :** Genjyō Sanzō, Son Gokū  
**Genre :** general/un peu de fluffiness  
**Gradation :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** la légende d'origine est dans le domaine public depuis longtemps mais cette réinterprétation des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité :** pré-série ; un peu inspiré de l'omake à _Reload_ 6  
**Thème** 8#01, "sérénité" pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots :** 540

oOo

Depuis l'assassinat de son maître, Genjyō Sanzō bout de colère rentrée. Il n'a jamais été très sage. Et adopter Gokū n'a pas à première vue aidé : c'est un petit garçon très actif, mal élevé, qui pousse comme une mauvaise herbe. Un petit animal encore à demi sauvage, sans éducation de la part de Sanzō et sous l'œil méprisant des autres moines.

Non, Sanzō n'est pas enclin à la méditation – quoi que quand il pète les plombs, il fait très bien semblant : ça lui permet de s'isoler du monde qui l'irrite. Mais ça n'est pas par sagesse ni par recherche de la vérité cachée qu'il s'y adonne.

Et pourtant, pourtant, la présence de Gokū, en général si turbulent, l'apaise. Il le complète. Il ne lui apporte pas exactement, de la satisfaction, pas exactement de la joie non plus – Sanzō n'est pas quelqu'un de joyeux mais ça s'en approche. Il aide à éloigner de lui sa vengeance aveugle, sans perdre de vue son but.

Il a la vivacité indomptée que Kōryū ne se permettait pas. Et il ne peut pas être survolté vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sept jours sur sept. Il arrive bien qu'il fasse des pauses. Au moins hors des repas.

De longues siestes, surtout l'été quand la chaleur écrase Sanzō, Gokū lui apporte des boissons fraîches sans faire (trop) de bruit au passage et se pelotonne dans un coin de la pièce là où ne lui tiendra pas plus chaud mais profitera de sa présence assoupie.

L'hiver depuis que Gojyō et Hakkai ont aidé à lui faire surmonter sa peur phobique de la neige il fait le fou dehors et c'est autant de temps où Sanzō a la paix, puis quand il rentre épuisé s'abattre et ronfler dans un coin, contempler le reste de neige épargnée par ses jeux.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il ressent le plus le calme et la sérénité qu'il ne sait trop comment obtenir par les voies bouddhiques comme son maître l'aurait voulu.

Ça lui rappelle justement les après-midi d'automne, avec Kōmyō Sanzō, les feuilles à balayer, les avions de papier contre le ciel bleu, la fumée qui s'élevait dans l'air frais...

Sanzō ne refilera jamais de balai à Gokū, c'est bien trop dangereux. Pour l'état des jardins d'abord, pense-t-il, pour la santé mentale des autres moines, quoi qu'il ne s'en soucie guère, et pour la sienne aussi, surtout. Il ne veut surtout pas empiéter sur ce souvenir-là. Tenter de les imiter serait les gâcher ; il ne les reproduira donc jamais, ces instants là. Mais il s'en souvient fréquemment. Et ce, grâce à Gokū qui lui offre quelque chose de nouveau pour calmer ses nerfs, après les mettre à rude épreuve.

(Justement, retrouver la sérénité après beaucoup d'agitation est encore plus satisfaisant, par contraste.)

Dans ces moments-là il savoure une cigarette vraiment bonne, pas juste de manière mécanique. Que demander de plus ? ...Hum, que Gokū ne s'en rende jamais compte, peut-être, ça pourrait tout gâcher à la magie du moment ?

Crainte inutile: dans sa propre sagesse d'enfant, Gokū n'a aucun désir de chercher des raisons profondes au comportement de Sanzō et de tenter d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Il profite avec bonheur de l'instant présent, et c'est tout.


	2. Goku, l éternité devant soi

**Titre : **L'éternité, c'est quand même vachement long  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnage :** Son Gokū  
**Genre : **general  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** 08#07, "éternité" pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots :** 475

oOo

Gokū n'a aucun souvenir d'avant le Mont Gogyō. Il sait son nom, il sait parler ; quand il s'est retrouvé là il savait que c'était sa punition pour son crime – quelqu'un avait bien dû lui dire avant qu'on ne l'enferme – et vue l'ampleur du châtiment même s'il a oublié pourquoi il est puni, à voir par quoi il est puni il suppose qu'il a vraiment commis quelque chose d'horrible et est content de ne pas s'en rappeler. Heureuse ignorance, ça vaut presque de l'innocence.

Même s'il est seul, même s'il s'ennuie, même s'il a peur, même s'il n'arrive pas à compter les saisons qui passent...

Lui ne change pas, ne grandit pas, n'a jamais faim ; aucune fonction biologique ne se fait connaître dans son petit corps : tout est en pause. Il ne respire que par habitude. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il ait froid ou chaud toutefois.

Et depuis qu'il a réalisé en voyant la vie dehors combien lui est seul enfermé là, immuable quand l'extérieur continue à bouger, il souffre. (Et s'il avait pu oublier, il se souvient : respirer, ça permet de crier.)

L'éternité c'est quelque chose d'horrible, a ainsi pu conclure un petit bonhomme sans âge et sans mémoire avec semble-t-il à jamais la mentalité d'un enfant de dix ans.

Même si sa tête a tout oublié de sa vie personnelle, son corps au moins a gardé des souvenirs.

L'éternité c'est nul, estime Gokū, et plus rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Il préfère vivre, vivre vivre vivre, intensément, tant pis si ça doit être court. La vie de ses amis oiseaux était terriblement courte, comparée à la longueur interminable de son emprisonnement sous terre, mais eux étaient libres et chantaient joyeusement.

Alors maintenant que ses chaînes sont rompues et qu'il peut reprendre une place dans le monde, il veut en profiter à fond.  
Manger beaucoup de bons trucs, être heureux d'avoir faim et d'apaiser ce vide en lui.  
S'amuser à fond, ne plus jamais s'ennuyer. Ne plus jamais être triste ou seul.  
Se muscler tout partout, devenir fort. Changer !

Gokū veut bien vivre vieux si ça veut dire grandir encore.

Mais bon, s'il meurt, bah voilà quoi. Ça arrive.

Il ne sait pas encore à proprement parler que tout a une fin tôt ou tard mais il a vu mourir suffisament d'animaux pour s'en douter ; il lui faudra des années pour admettre qu'il n'est pas immortel lui-même. Mais il savait déjà dès sa sortie de ce cachot qu'aucune situation n'est éternelle.

Sa liberté, son confort, son bonheur, la présence de Sanzō à ses côtés, comme c'est apparu un jour ça pourrait se dissiper un autre.

Alors à lui de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas de sitôt, que ça dure, en étant fort, en étant utile à Sanzō, se protéger lui-même. Profiter de chaque instant.


End file.
